


dreadfully angelic

by milesfairchild



Series: headcanon series [2]
Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: a compilation of headcanons i made for miles fairchild from the turning (2020). all featuring reader/you1. miles takes care of you after you trip2. bedroom antics3. top miles 🙄
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Reader
Series: headcanon series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

  * after you cry out, you hear the faint giggle of flora. 
  * "flora. they're hurt," he chides in a playful warning. she instantly quietens down, but there's still a barely suppressed smile on her youthful face. you don't have to be looking at him to know that there's a gleam of amusement in his eyes.
  * they both think that you've only tripped.
  * when it becomes obvious that you're in no state to get up miles walks to where you are on the ground, and crouches down so he can properly inspect your foot. he tuts, features rearranging to one of disapproval, as if you'd tripped on purpose. the amusement is gone now and you swear you can almost see a hint of concern.
  * "you should be more careful." 
  * with that he gently takes your foot into his lap, easing off your shoe. tells you to tell him if it hurts when he moves it. you immediately wince in pain. he eyes it fastidiously, feeling it swell under the care of his hand and then sighs. just as he had thought. it was broken. 
  * doesn't even bother to ask if you can stand on it, in one careful movement, he has you in his arms and is taking you back to the house, ignoring any cries of protest.
  * you see flora skipping to catch up with you, unaware that you seem to be in pain, but acknowledging her brother's change in mood and following him without question.
  * miles is eerily quiet. there's no mask. no pageantry of cordiality. you hate to admit it, but it unsettles you.
  * he tells flora to go get mrs. grose or even the governess (you realize that there's a hint of disdain when miles says this) and she wanders off immediately without a complaint.
  * carefully sets you down on one of the chairs, clearing a table so he can place your leg upon it. there's a noose-like silence that hangs in the room. he's stood at a distance with an unreadable expression and his arms crossed, looking at your ankle. 
  * when mrs. grose comes in, an exclamation of "oh dear!" before rushing to help you, he stays exactly where he is, only asking mrs. grose if you would be okay after she had done.
  * "you should be more careful." repeats himself once mrs. grose has left, this time with more firmness as if he had been considering something in his head while you were busy getting patched up.




	2. bedroom antics

  * brattiest bottom ever. i mean, the scene with miles playing the drums? he's 100% a brat. but, he won't just submit to anyone. you need to put him in his place. he's the type to say "make me," when you tell him to do something.
  * you really do need to make him. he's not just saying that. get him to surrender his pride.
  * you can tell him to sit on the bad and he'll meet your demand with defiance. all you need to do is push him onto the bed, and he won't get back up unless he really wants to push your buttons.
  * if he wants to, he can top but he gets extremely bored with it and likes challenging his significant other by literally going against everything they're telling him to do. he likes to see how far he can push you.
  * has this strange aversion towards any "good" sort of praise. anything sweet like "good boy," scarcely gets a reaction out of him. change it up, tell him how dirty he is. pin him down and administer an almost accusing lilt to your tone, "shit. you liked that? what happened to all that cockiness?" and watch how his breathing stutters before he swallows thickly. anything vaguely derogatory gets him going.
  * is into dirty talk, but not in the way that you'd expect. he likes it hands around his throat kinda rough while you're riding him, so if you're starting off at a slow pace, hands pressed onto the firm planes of his naked chest, he'll say stuff like, "is that the best you can do?" or "fuck me like you mean it."
  * you can either give him what he wants or even better; tell him to shut up and do everything at your own pace.
  * that's not to say he's going to listen, so you definitely have to put your hand over his mouth. eventually, as you pick up the pace, you'll begin to feel his moans vibrating against your hand.
  * loves using his hands. he knows you love how long his fingers are and will absolutely use them as much as he can. he likes to finger you, and keeps his eyes locked onto yours just so he can see how you react to when he curls a finger inside you.
  * also likes it when you suck on them. 
  * you pressing open mouthed kisses to the centre of his palm is a sure fire way to get a full body shudder out of him.
  * overstimulation (receiving); acts like he can handle more than he take on. prove him wrong. after you've jacked him off and he's came, keep on going to see how much he can actually take. goad him into it— that way he'll try and last longer just to spite you (like i said, a total brat) but eventually, you'll have him gasping and keening into your hand. you can stop there, but it's so much more satisfying when he shakily circles a hand around your wrist and gets you to stop.
  * is the type to moan into your mouth while you're both making out.




	3. top miles

  * will literally tease you to death (aha just kidding... unless...) you have to beg him to finally get what you want otherwise you'll be on the precipice of release all night, but not receiving it. is the reason why he keeps a slow and steady pace and won't do anything about it until you ask him. he wants to hear you ask for more.
  * definitely the type to embarrass you if you're the type to get shy easily just so he can watch you squirm. he's playful but more so in a mocking way that shows that he has the upper hand and not you.
  * after he finishes going down on you, he likes to leave lovebites on the inside of your thighs, especially because you're more sensitive in that general area after you've already came once. it's bound to get you going again, which is exactly why he does it. 
  * for someone who's so possessive, he only seems to leave them on your inner thighs and it's because he considers them as a thing that's for his eyes only, he doesn't want anyone else seeing them. he loves receiving them however. the more there are on him, the better. it distorts that image of purity that people create just by looking at him and he loves it.
  * mutual masturbation; he likes to watch you touch yourself because it turns him on. he'll set the pace and talk you through it; "that's it, do it slowly," and even take on a firmer tone if you go against his commands; "did i say you could use more than one finger? slow down."
  * he likes to cum on you; preferably your stomach or your chest. enjoys the way it looks. he also likes to see it near your mouth and watch you lick it or wipe it off with the back of your hand, but tends not to cum on your face because he doesn't want it in your hair. it's not him being thoughtful, he just doesn't like the look of it in your hair.
  * he always uses his hands in foreplay, whether it's feathery touches that barely linger or if he's got his fingers inside you, watching you whine and attempt to fuck yourself on them.
  * when you do cum, he slows down and gradually comes to a stop, letting you ride it out before he removes his fingers and examines them. he'll bring his index finger to his lips and slides out his tongue to taste the sticky, briny fluid.
  * his lips would be rose-wet and red when he takes it from his mouth, and it shouldn't be as inviting as it is. he quirks a brow, shooting you one of his razor sharp smirks. "you're pretty when you cum." 
  * aftercare is done hollowly, but miles is extremely skilled at the physical aspect of it. he knows how to take care of you but he'll tease you throughout it. most of his words are manipulative, so he tends to shroud his emotions behind a veil of impishness and is very vague when it comes to the emotional aspect.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not condone top miles 🙄 /j


End file.
